


I Have Purposely Adopted Her, as a Joke

by Zebra (DQueenie13)



Series: Silque Makes Friends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Crack, silque takes jokes above and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQueenie13/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: Python decides to take the "Sister" thing seriously.





	I Have Purposely Adopted Her, as a Joke

Towards the end of Silque’s evening prayer session, in front of the Mila Idol near the Deliverance’s camp, she heard a set of familiar footsteps approach her. She knew who it was, and so she paid no mind when the figure sat down next to her, leaning against the base of the Mila Idol. A metal cup was set down, and she could hear the sloshing of a liquid—considering who her companion was, it was likely some type of ale. Python always did love his drink.

“So why _do_ they call you holy types ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ anyways? Do you guys become magically related by becoming religious?” This was Python’s question of the day for Silque, as he poured a cup of ale for himself and another for her (though she, having no fondness for the drink, always offered it up to Mila).

Without moving from her praying position, with knees bent, head bowed, hands clasped together, and eyes closed, she responded, “In a metaphorical sense, yes. We’re not suddenly of the same blood.”

Python didn’t continue the conversation immediately, instead waiting until she left her prayer position and shifted herself so that she also sat on the floor. “So what do you guys do? Do you steal each other’s food? Argue with them all the time? Play-wrestle? You’re supposed to be family, right?”

“Well, yes…” Silque sighed. “It just means that we trust each other and a symbol of our familial bond. Not necessarily that we suddenly act like siblings.”

“Bo-ring!” After a short pause, Python’s scowl suddenly curved upwards into a mischievous smirk. “Hey, Silque, how old are you?”

Silque blinked at the sudden question. “How old…? I’m nineteen. W-why?”

The man leaned towards her, resting his arm with bottle in hand on the base of the Mila Idol. “That makes you a good six years younger than me. You’re young enough to be my lil’ sister.” When she stared at him dumbly, he continued, “If you’re supposed to be called “Sister,” then I’ll treat you like one. And besides,” he said as he ruffled his hair with his free hand, “we’ve both got blue hair.”

“They’re not even the same kind of—”

“Do you need to be so reasonable? Gods, you’re basically Lukas as a woman, y’know that?” Silque didn’t miss the smirk dancing at the corner of his lips as he said that. “Now, be a good little sister and listen to your big brother, okay? And big brother’s telling you to stop thinking so much.”

The girl sighed. “Python, just how much did you drink before this?”

He narrowed his eyes at her implication. “I just had half a bottle before this, okay?” He took a swig out of his container. “I’m not _that_ far gone. Besides, I’m on guard duty tonight. If I show up wasted, Forsyth’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

As far as Silque was concerned, they were almost always bickering over something anyways, but she decided not to bring that up. She instead turned to her other concern. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Me?” Python scoffed. “Nah. My old man was probably so disappointed the second I came outta the womb, he never bothered siring any more.”

“Is that—well, I—How will we act like siblings if neither of us have any siblings? In terms of younger sisters, we only have Clair and Delthea, and—”

Python crinkled his nose in disgust before downing another gulp of his ale. “If you try and act like those two, you may as well bury me right here in front’a Mila before you do. All you need to do is keep making your lil’ remedies to help me get over my hangovers, and heal me in battle. It’s not too demanding, right?”

“That’s no different from our current relationship.”

“And I told you to stop thinking so much, didn’t I, Silquy?”

“S-Sil…quy?”

Swishing his almost empty-bottle to check how much was left, he lackadaisically replied, “It’s got a nice ring to it, right? Don’t look at me like that. Siblings come up with nicknames for each other all the time.”

There was silence for a few seconds as Python finished his drink and Silque dug for something to say. “Can I… call you ‘Py’, then?”

“ _Atta_ girl. Now you’re getting the hang of it.” Heaving a sigh, he stood up and glanced at the entryway. “It’s probably time for my shift. Forsyth’ll probably talk my ear off for hours and hours… What?”

“You’re lucky to have someone like that, even if you complain about him all day and night.”

He suddenly became a bit sheepish when she made her remark, scratching the back of his head. “Well, yeah, we’ve been friends since we were kids. He’s been telling me the same damn things over and over again, I can hear it word-for-word in my dreams.”

“He’s in your dreams?” She brought a finger to her coy smile, breaking into a giggle when his eyes widened at her implication.

“Alright,” he growled, though he has a mischievous grin plastered on his face, “I was _not_ expecting that. Aren’t you holy types supposed to be nice and pure? That was something I’d expect outta Gray or Kliff, not a Sister of Mila.”

She giggled again. “You would be surprised by the kinds of people you can meet in a priory. Now, shouldn’t you be going along?”

“I can’t believe…” he muttered under his breath, before tossing her a slight wave as he left the room. “See ya later, Silquy.”

After he left, Silque wondered if she should continue along with his little sibling game, or if she should pretend it never happened.

“Oh! Now that I think about it,” she remembered suddenly, “Tobin has younger siblings, doesn’t he? Perhaps I should learn something about siblings from him…”

* * *

If Python’s reaction the next morning was any indication, though, he wasn’t altogether pleased by her playing “little sister.”

Especially not when, while he tried sneaking out of practice with Forsyth, she took a page out of Tobin’s siblings’ book… And jumped onto his back without warning.

Silque was glad she was a healer, and Python never made a siblings joke with her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if this is even crack, considering the two of them. I just tagged it as a crack fic because of the ending, since... I didn't know how to end it. ~~Maybe I'll write more about these two, who knows.~~


End file.
